Unexpected
by Whit3 ros3 bud
Summary: Sometimes you have to prepare for the unexpected so the shock isn't as great. But Sadie knows more than anything you can't expect the unexpected, especially when she receives a surprise visitor back at school. Complete one-shot. Fluffy.


A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Honestly, I don't think I've gotten this much for a one-shot before. It means so much to me. I want to thank Neo-Havoc especially for giving me constructive criticism and helping me improve. Another note: This is a complete one-shot, and I'm not planning to add anymore to the story, so I really don't think there's any point in alerting it. Anyways, Enjoy the story! ~Rose.

* * *

I have finally sort-of caved into peer pressure: if you **want me to make a sequel**, visit my profile, and **vote on my poll**! If I get enough votes saying yes (I have a certain number in mind) then I will, in fact, write what happens next.

So go vote on my poll!

* * *

Let me tell you something about myself: I am definitely, most certainly, not one of those people who get surprised easily. Having your friends jump out at you during your birthday party is one matter, along with when they tell you to think fast and expect you to catch a bouncy-ball that has already sailed over your head by half a second. For me, those used to be considered in the category of unexpected. Not anymore.

Another thing you should know: when you used to be possessed by one of the most powerful ancient female Egyptian gods, and it turns out you're a godling, that puts a totally different perspective on everything. I mean, like I said before, one ball smack in your face is nothing compared to the shock of being transformed into a kite bird and not being able to transform back, (No kidding.) nor is it as scary as seeing a giant snake coming out of the ground. Honestly, I don't know what Set was thinking, teaming up with that...*shudder* _thing._

After everything we went through, you'd think we'd go on some kind of mission to find the other Gods so we could ally ourselves against Apophis, maybe even another journey into the Land of the Dead to seek Mom and Dad for advice. Yeah, I thought so too. Turns out, it was not even close.

After seeing all the horrors of Ancient Egypt, I can't believe I'm even saying this, but normal events can turn out just so dang unexpected!

_Surprise #1._

"Carter," I say fiercely, "You have got to be kidding me."

Gladly, Uncle Amos has finally recovered from the shock of being possessed by Set, and he no longer goes to bed early, he doesn't have any more headaches. After returning from the First Nome, healed by the magicians there, he's even better than before. He's starting to be like his old self again, and even though we don't dare admit it, we're so relieved-it's about time. We're still children, and we had no idea how long we could take care of everything by ourselves.

I look at Uncle Amos, hopefully, but he shrugs sheepishly back at me, repeatedly patting Muffin's head over and over, smoothing it down.

Khufu is no help either, and he just dances around in circles, twirling his basketball on his fingers, as if he supports the whole thing.

"After all we've been through, you're still making me go back?" I yell, wanting to scream more words than I had actually said, rude words, cursing Carter and his lovesick-Zia-face, Uncle Amos, even Khufu's shaking colorful butt.

"We believe it's best for you, to go back to school right now, to get your education while we can, give a chance for Set to think our offer over. When he decides, you can come back." Uncle Amos explains.

"No! Just because I decided to release Isis? What about Carter?" I point my finger accusingly at his dark, tanned, face, while he looks away from my flashing blue eyes.

"He always traveled around with your father." Amos says.

"Why can't I?" I whine. It sounds measly even to my own ears.

_Shoot_, I think to myself. _Sadie Kane never begs._

"Because I'm special," Carter glows.

"I am too," I point out. More special than him too, at that.

"At least I could transform back from a bird." _That was not my fault! Isis found it amusing! _

"I was the one who repaired my room with one word."

"You passed out for half a day."

"So?"

"Sadie," Uncle Amos and Carter say in unison, "you're going back to school."

Muffin purrs her agreement, flicking her long tail up in the air, and Khufu hops around in circles, his thumbs up.

Great. It seemed everyone was against me.

-X-

"Muffin," I groan, rolling onto my stomach on my bed in the mansion, "why does it always have to be me?"

"Mroww," she yawns, and once I lift my arm up from around her furry body, she leaps off my bed, delicately pawing her way over my slippers and prancing lightly around the floor.

I still can't get used to the fact that Bast isn't Muffin anymore. I keep reaching for around Muffin's neck, wanting to feel the amulet that used to hang there, only to remember it's gone. Bast went off on an exploration trip once Amos came back, claiming she wanted to sort things out, but clearly, Horus or some other Gods have reminded her about her duty, because her eyes darkened, and she left with a stormy face.

I don't think it's fair that she has to battle Apophis all by herself right now. I want Bast to come back. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go to school. Maybe I could get some advice. It would be nice for me to have another female around the place, because clearly, Amos and Carter have no idea what's wrong with spiders hatching nests in a secluded corner, and Khufu just likes to solve the problem by having a swallowing contest with Phillip. (Right...did I mention he doesn't just eat things that end in O's anymore? Carter got him to try fruit loops.) He always loses, and then, there goes some unnoticed spider/Khufu/fruit loop barf until someone (guess who? Me, no duh.) decides to clean it up.

I glance at Muffin once again, who is licking her side, checking for any fleas or dirt hidden in her pelt.

I push off the bed, reach down, and pick her up, her tail swishing back and forth, while she contentedly settles herself down in my arms.

I have questions, thoughts, opinions, and I need advice. I need somebody!

Obviously Carter and Uncle Amos aren't going to be of any help. They've already decided to go against me.

I'm on my own.

Sometimes I wish Muffin wasn't just an ordinary cat.

Bast, Isis, _anyone_, where are you?

-X-

I can't believe it. The first day of school after the spring break on the very first morning, I just arrive, and I'm already feeling exhausted.

I can already see Carter smirking in my head, his annoying face breaking into a gloating grin as he tells me: "See, Sadie, that's why you fly on an airplane instead of opening an unnecessary portal."

Chastising me as if I was a little child.

Though, I have to say, it was definitely not unnecessary. Carter may be used to flying everywhere, but I am not, and flying in the air on a metal device that could drop at any moment, is not a good thought for me. I've seen Superman Returns, you know. What would happen if he wasn't there? Kaboom. Exactly. I've been on a plane once, and there's nothing good to say about it. The food's horrible, I get the most nauseous headaches, the movies freeze half the time, the toilet's basically a suction cup...need I say more?

So, in fact, _Carter_, it was necessary for me. And I don't regret it. Not at all.

Okay, fine, maybe a bit. Nevertheless...I shake off my thoughts, letting my school bag hang lopsidedly on one shoulder as I walk through the open gates. I pass by the flower garden that I remember so well, the fountain with the naked angel spewing water that someone graffiti-ed last year, even the large willow tree that stands off to the side, the place where my mates (Liz, Emma, and I) usually hang out. Under the shade, when it gets hot.

I head to the tree, seeing their familiar backs, in the standard uniform; gray blazers, white blouses, and pleated skirts, seeing Liz' familiar white-blond hair tied up in a side pony, seeing Emma's familiar curly dark hair tied up in a tight bun, relishing the moment where we finally get to be together again.

Liz is the first to see me. Being the dramatic one she is, the more funny, excited, hyper active one, she spots me first, gaping at me over Emma's head.

"Sadie!" She shouts, waving me enthusiastically over, adjusting her shoulder bag, shuffling over to make a spot for me under the cool shade.

Emma remains quiet, the solemn and serious one of our group, settling for a small wave.

"Where have you been?" Liz asks, smoothing her uniform skirt behind her.

"Well," I stutter, unsure how to explain my past events. It wasn't like I could say I had been half-possessed by Isis, and-

"Sadie," Emma pipes up, all of a sudden, "did you change your streak colour?"

Did I mention she's very observant? Like the three musketeers, Emma's the goody two-shoes, though she would never forgive me if I said that. She's smart, intellectual, logical, serious, and calm, not to mention a traditional beauty; half the boys in the school have a crush on her, though she doesn't want anything to do with them.

Liz is the more peppy one: a...cheery person, sort of? She's the most dazzling one we have in our trio, though, always wanting to be in the spotlight, the star of everything. That's okay, I suppose, since Emma and I give it to her whole heartedly. She's also pretty, but in a modern sort of way, more flashy, I suppose. She emphasizes it a lot. While Liz would roll up her skirt and adjust her blazer in a definite provocative way, Emma would do nothing of the sort.

I suppose I just fit somewhere in the middle; I don't think I'm anything special. Oh, unless you consider my god-ling thing special, and the fact that I have royal bloodlines of two pharaohs. Oh right. Only besides the fact that I can't tell anybody! (Note the sarcasm there?)

"Yes," I say, stunned by this absolutely ridiculous question.

"It's good," Emma comments, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "the chocolate brown suits you much better than the red. It complements your hair."

Liz nods emphatically, agreeing with Emma. "So, where did you go, Sadie?"

So much for their short attention span.

"Well," I start, choosing my words carefully, "I went on a vacation with my Uncle Amos and my brother...to the United States..."

"Bloody hell!" Liz screams, while I stare at her in confusion, "with _Carter_?"

She squeals, twirling around, no doubt showing off the new moves she learned from "Annie".

Apparently it's the school play this year, and Liz has landed the lead.

I look at Emma for appeal, begging her to help me disagree with Liz, but she flushes slightly, and that's a clear sign she does agree.

"See," Liz says, also noticing Emma's reaction, "Emma thinks so too."

_Of course_, I think wryly, it was Carter. They thought he was—well, I don't think it's appropriate to use those words about my own brother—well, they were crazy about him, just judging by his looks in one, small, blurry picture I had of him.

I wonder what they would think if they saw him playing basketball with Khufu and the other baboons.

_H'm_, I grin privately, _would they think he was so great then?_

"Sadie," Liz and Emma say slowly, Cheshire cat smiles upon their faces. Uh oh. I know that look.

"You didn't happen to meet any boys, did you?" Liz says slyly, licking her lips and fluffing up her shiny hair.

"No," I say quickly, feeling my face blush, thinking of Anubis, hoping it isn't as obvious as it seems, "I didn't."

Liz and Emma glance at each other, and I know they've caught it.

_See, Carter, this is exactly why I didn't want to come back! I knew they would make fun of me, when I told them I was not interested in boys._

I curse him silently inside my head, wishing him the utmost unluckiness when he would see Zia again. Maybe then he would get how I felt.

"Who is it?" Emma's corners of her mouth curl upwards, showing her dimple, and they open their arms wide, making me retreat against the mossy trunk of the willow tree.

"Guys, I didn't meet anybody," I try to convince them once again, but being the boy experts they are, they waggle their fingers at me disapprovingly.

"Don't lie, Sadie," Liz says, tucking a stray blond piece of hair behind her ear, "We know you've found one!"

"Oh yeah?" I protest, placing my hands on my hips, my combat booted feet spread shoulder length width apart in a firm stance, "You won't figure out who he is."

They smirk at me, and walk closer, extending their fingers out towards me, and the next thing I know, they're tickling me.

If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I can't stand tickling. I am ticklish. I don't know how Carter takes it. I tried it once on him, and he just stared at me for a second or so, then slapped my hand away. Even with Horus in him back them, he had absolutely no sense of humor. He still doesn't. It's even worse now that he's still moping about the shabti-fake-Zia thing and his whole relationship went to waste, more specifically, down the toilet.

Within a minute they have me on the floor, rolling over around on the floor, squeamish.

"Tell us," they say in sync, their wicked dark silhouetted forms hovering over my body, "What does he look like?"

I refuse to answer, so they tickle me harder.

"Fine, fine!" I laugh, taking deep breaths, "brown eyes!"

"What brown?"

"Chocolate brown! Dark brown! I don't know!" I roll over on my side, breathing heavily, er, trying to catch my breath.

"So that's why she changed her streak," Emma tells Liz smartly, being the intelligent one she is, and they nod together as if realizing that this is serious, that for the first time, the impenetrable Sadie Kane, who's dissed every male in their entire school, is finally crushing on a boy.

"Hair?"

"Black."

"Will you answer us if we stop tickling?" Liz asks comically, trying to remain serious.

"Fine," I grumble, pretending to pout.

"Okay," we all say, and we take a seat on the bench next to the water fountain.

"Is he cute?" They blink at me.

"Er..." I pause, not really wanting to answer that.

"Sadie, you promised!" Emma pinches my arm.

"Okay, okay! I guess he's good-looking!"

"Better looking than your brother?" Liz says skeptically, looking at me.

They suck in their breaths, undoubtedly dreaming about the mystery guy. Well, I can't really blame them, I've had a few dreams with my _ba_ about him myself...

"No duh. Like I said before, my brother isn't cute!"

"He is." Emma blurts out, covering her mouth with her hand right after and blinking at me apologetically.

I sigh.

"Do you have any pictures of him? He sounds delicious!" Liz hugs herself, swinging her legs back and forth.

"No," I answer wryly, "he's not a picture sort of person..."

"You're gonna have to take us to meet him someday," Emma says, nodding her head, confirming this in her thoughts without my approval, determined to achieve her goal. She is so very ambitious, if he wasn't an ancient Egyptian mythical god, than I'm sure she would have found some way to find him. With Emma, you can never be too careful.

"He sort of shows up...unexpectedly," I say, smiling, knowing they will never, ever, ever see Anubis with their own eyes. _Have you ever realized that saying never ever is like a taboo for something to happen?_

"Well," Emma begins, obviously about to say something clever to rebuke my statement, but she is thankfully interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, signifying time to start the next period, our next class. If I recall correctly, the next period would be...our maths class.

"Guess we gotta go to class," I say, and though I can see they are disappointed, they take my arms, and together, we skip to our classroom, with Mr. Holt, our maths teacher.

"Oh Mr. Holt," Liz sings, using a tune from her Annie musical, practically bouncing off the floor with happiness, "Sadie's back!"

"Hello, Sadie," Mr. Holt says, pushing his spectacles up his greasy nose, "welcome back."

"Can she sit with us, Mr. Holt? We can help her catch up."

Mr. Holt opens his mouth to reply, but Emma doesn't give him a chance.

"She'll need some help with that, since she was gone for so long. We can review with her the things you taught us over the Spring break." Emma reasons with Mr. Holt logically.

"Well, on normal occasions I would say yes, since that is in fact true," he explains, "but we're starting fresh today, learning new things. Also, we have a transfer student coming in our class today. Sadie can pair up with him when we're solving problems. Off to your seats now, you two."

They flash me sympathetic sorry glances and dart across the room to the other side, making no more attempts to please, while Mr. Holt directs me to the table in the front of the class with an empty chair beside it. Some friends. I stick out my tongue at Liz when she looks at me from the Dark side. She widens her eyes and shrugs innocently, turning away before I can murder her with my eyes.

"Class," Mr. Holt taps his hand, waiting for everyone to quiet down, "I want to introduce a new student from the United States of America."

Then the guy walks in, smiling brightly at the class. I hear whispers extend across the room. Things like, "_He's sooo hot!" _and "_Oh my Gawd, look at his eyes,"_, ridiculous comments of the sort from the girls, grumbles and mutters from the guys.

I sigh dramatically, twirling my pencil between my fingers. Which boy is it now?

I look up, only to be jolted with shock.

I know that face.

I know those lovely brown eyes.

I know that tousled wavy black hair.

I know that pale complexion.

I know that bloody dang cute smile.

"Oh my god!" Liz and Emma look at me, asking me with their eyes if he was what I was talking about. Forgetting all about my shallow friends, I swallow, gulping deeply.

It really is Oh my God.

And all I can think is...whoa.

_Surprise # 2. _

Yippee for me.

People say you have to brace yourself for the unexpected, be prepared, be ready to expect it, but now I know:

_You can't ever expect the unexpected._

* * *

Want to know what happens next and** want me to make a sequel**? **Visit my profile** and **vote on my poll** and tell me what you think!


End file.
